O Caminho da Destruição
by thechosenones-pc
Summary: James, Lucca e Sunshine são semideuses distintos. Mas, quando é necessário a salvação de uma deusa, seus destinos serão para sempre entrelaçados. Poderão eles salvar o mundo da Magia e da Destruição?
1. A Introdução

**James**

E a guerra estava ganha. Os deuses e seus filhos haviam triunfado contra seus pais, os Titãs. A batalha havia sido dura, porém, os heróis, novamente sucederam. Mas James não tinha muita fé que seria para sempre assim. Ele tinha medo de que o pior pudesse acontecer. E se os deuses falhassem e os Titãs dominassem a Terra? James não queria nem pensar nas consequências da derrota. Era tempo de descanso, embora já houvesse semanas que a guerra havia terminado, e o Acampamento Meio-Sangue estava, finalmente, em paz. Merecida paz.

Embora James não tivesse tido uma grande participação na Guerra, sua participação fora crucial. Todos os heróis foram importantes na Guerra. Porém, James havia lutado contra Cronos, na Ilha de Manhattan, juntamente com Percy Jackson, o herói semideus.

Percy Jackson se tornou seu amigo desde a Grande Guerra. Muitas vezes, James batalhou com ele, embora Percy sempre tivesse ganhado. Era algum tempo há mais de experiência. É, James deveria admitir, ele sentia uma ponta de inveja de Percy. Ele tinha reconhecimento, era famoso, e principalmente, tinha uma namorada linda. Mas não poderia namorar sua irmã. Embora não do mesmo pai, seria incesto da mesma maneira.

Sim, James era filho de Atena. Ele havia sido reclamado por ela já havia dois anos, quando, num incidente com uma dezena (sim, dez) _dracanaes_, dois semideuses o acharam e levaram-no para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Na mesma noite daquele dia, James fora reclamado por Atena, com um direito a vários "vivas" do chalé da deusa. Ele tinha 13 anos na época.

Na mesma noite, James fora atraído para a Arena do Acampamento, e lá estava sua mãe. Ela estava divina, literalmente. Vestia uma túnica branca, e seus cabelos eram encaracolados. Era a pessoa mais bonita que tinha visto, em toda sua vida.

Atena não pode deixar de sorrir quando viu seu filho. Embora era dito que deuses não deveriam manter contato com seus filhos, Atena totalmente quebrava esta regra.

- James. Você cresceu, minha criança. – Era possível sentir orgulho em sua voz.

- Sim... Mãe. Eu cresci. Sem você. – Já James, ele sentia o contrário: Tristeza. – Por que não pode ficar conosco? Nunca mais vi papai dar um sorriso espontâneo. Não na minha presença, de qualquer maneira. – Disse James, dando de ombros.

- Oh, querido... – Ela finalmente se aproximou do rapaz, e acariciou seu rosto. – Imagine todo filho meu me pedindo isso. Não é fácil. Não é a vontade que me falta. Eu tenho, e muita. Mas não posso, meu querido filho.

- Eu entendo. – Ele cortou a frase da mãe, para evitar maior tristeza entre eles, afinal, quando ele veria a mãe novamente? – Mas, me diga: O que faz aqui? Melhor: você pode estar aqui?

- Posso, é claro, mas não por muito tempo. Bom, eu vim te cumprimentar. Oficialmente, digo. – Suas palavras pareciam ser cautelosamente escolhidas, como se, um pequeno erro, fosse magoar James. – E com isso, vim te trazer presentes. Eu sei o quanto você gosta deles.

- É... Gosto mesmo. – E um sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Ele realmente ficou feliz, de repente. – Mas o que a senhora trás?

- James, não me chame de "senhora". Não gosto de lembrar o quão velha sou. A idade pesa, algumas vezes... – Por um momento, ela ficou cabisbaixa, como se realmente a idade fosse uma das piores de suas inimigas. – Mas de qualquer maneira. Eu vim te trazer um dom, e dois pequenos presentes. Este é um deles.

Com isso, misticamente, uma mochila surgiu nas mãos da deusa. Não uma mochila ordinária, mas uma mochila em forma de coruja. O item flutuou até suas costas, e ajustou-se ao molde delas.

- Essa mochila é especial, James. – Atena dizia com a maior naturalidade possível, apesar de James estar encantado. – Além dela ter um fundo quase infinito, você não sentirá nenhum peso. Carregue uma pena, ou um martelo, nada será sentido. – Ela sorria para James. O sorriso dela era capaz de cegar o garoto. – Bom, e o outro, é esse conjunto.

Na mão de Atena, um pequeno chaveiro. E um escudo e uma lança. James tinha um pressentimento do que aquilo poderia ser.

Suas expectativas se comprovaram quando, subitamente, o chaveiro se transformou em uma longa lança dourada, com quase sua altura, e um escudo, que no meio, havia o rosto de uma Górgona.

- Aegis? – Disse James, julgando conforme seu conhecimento.

- Na verdade, não. – Atena deu um riso nervoso, enquanto abaixava a cabeça. – Não é o Aegis. Mas tem o mesmo poder. A maioria dos monstros terá medo de você, mas não fugirão. Será seu papel destruí-los e mandá-los de volta ao Tártaro.

- Obrigado, Atena. Quer dizer, mãe. – Seria somente depois que James descobriria que além de uma lança, ele poderia ter também uma espada, ao contrário da lança.

Atena deu um risinho baixa com a confusão de seu filho, porém ela devia estar acostumada. Não era todo dia que um adolescente conhecia sua mãe desaparecida há mais de uma década, e ela ainda era uma deusa. Legal, huh?

- E por último, mas não menos importante, como a todo filho meu, lhe darei o dom da sabedoria. – Suas mãos fizeram gestos, porém desta vez, nada apareceu. James sentia apenas um estranho formigamento percorrer seu corpo. – Com ela, você terá acesso semi-infinito à informação, além de se tornar um grande estrategista, o que você sempre foi. – Terminada a frase, Atena deixou escapar um sorriso bobo. O que ela pensava do filho? James tinha certeza que era algo bom.

- Puxa... Nem sei como agradecer, mãe. – James disse cautelosamente a última palavra. Era bom, mas ele não estava acostumado.

- Não é necessário dizer nada, meu filho. Saiba, que você terá um papel importante em uma trama, em menos de uma década. E você, junto de outros, carregarão um fardo importantíssimo. – Atena alertou. Antes que James pudesse dizer algo, Atena levantou um dedo e colocou-o em frente de seus lábios. – Não há mais tempo, criança. Foi... Bom te conhecer, meu filho.

E com isso, Atena desapareceu, deixando um vazio no ambiente... E no coração de James. Ele ficou parado no meio da Arena, extasiado. Quem sabe, todos aqueles anos de espera valeram a pena.

James estava no mundo da lua quando ouvir seu nome ser chamado. Ele rapidamente se pôs em pé, com uma expressão um tanto confusa, enquanto deixou cair seu travesseiro, que estava apoiado em suas coxas, enquanto ele tinha um rápido flashback. Quando ele dirigiu seu olhar à entrada do chalé, lá estava sua namorada, Alice.

- Querido, bom dia! – Ela tinha um sorriso largo em seu rosto, e correu para abraçar seu namorado. James segurou-a em seus braços, e quando finalmente eles se soltaram, ele deu um beijo nela. Os outros dois filhos de Atena, presentes no chalé, murmuraram algo incompreensível, mas era provavelmente algo repreensível.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – James era curto em suas palavras, mas ele punha emoção em cada uma delas.

- James, venha comigo. Temos que treinar para hoje à noite! – James achava que Alice era mais hiperativa que a maioria, pois era dia ou era noite, ela pulava e não parava.

Alice puxava o namorado pelas mãos, levando-o para fora do chalé, e logo, para o lugar reservado ao treinamento. James deveria assumir, sua a namorada era linda. Não, maravilhosa. Ela facilmente poderia ser confundida com uma deusa. Muitos homens davam em cima dela, mas ela, como sempre, ignorava-os e partia para dar um beijo em James. Ele, logo, se sentia privilegiado, mas alvo de olhares cínicos e maléficos.

James e sua namorada estavam já preparados para se enfrentar. O garoto segura sua espada e seu escudo quase-Aegis. Alice segurava uma lança, e um escudo em forma de coração.

- Ah James, desista, meu amor. Você sabe que não pode ganhar. – Não é justo, James pensou. Alice estava usando seu poder de persuasão.

- É claro... Que não. Seu poder não me atinge... Tanto. – Ele levantou suas armas, e quase em seguida, Alice fez o mesmo.

Os dois se olhavam intrigados. James adorava uma batalha, ainda mais com ela. Embora filha de Afrodite, Alice poderia derrotar facilmente um filho de Ares, ou até mesmo, um filho de Zeus. Eles estavam prestes à iniciar o combate, quando ambos ouviram alguém gritando ao longe. Conforme as pessoas se aproximavam dos dois, James podia ouvir seu próprio nome sendo gritado. Sua visão ia, lentamente, observando melhor quem eram. Facilmente, ele identificou quem eram as pessoas: Lucca e Sunshine. Ele se virou para eles, mas podia sentir a raiva nos olhos de Alice, metralhando James.

- Bom dia, gente. – Ele cumprimentou ambos. Ele havia falado poucas vezes com Lucca, mas ele gostava bastante dele. Embora não soubesse explicar, estar perto de Lucca é estar bem e otimista. Já Sunny e ele eram grandes amigos. Na Batalha de Manhattan, Sunny o curou quando um monstro atravessou seu estômago com a espada dele, e mais tarde, no mesmo dia, James salvou-a de certa morte. Desde então, eles se tornaram ótimos amigos.

- Uau, olha só quem chegaram! _Le fille stupide d'Apollon et le garçon qui personne n'aime!_ – Como Alice era filha de Afrodite, francês era a melhor língua que ela falava. Por sorte, Lucca e Sunny não entenderam, mas James sabia muito bem que ela estava falando mal de ambos seus amigos.

- Calada, filha de Afrodite. Se você se julga tão poderosa, vejamos hoje, na batalha. Cuidado, pois meu pai é quase tão poderoso quanto os Três Grandes. – Havia provocação e zombaria na voz de Sunny, assim como em seus olhos. Ela tinha um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, que demonstrava um desafio claro. James ria por dentro, e Lucca somente observava a cena.

- Você vai me pagar, filha de Apolo! Veremos se o jogo será tão inocente quanto você pensa. – Embora Alice demonstrasse calma na voz, ela estava como um furacão por dentro, envolvendo raiva, fúria, e principalmente, ódio. – E você, James, eu quero você longe dessa menina!

Alice saiu sem hesitação, esbarrando em Lucca e Sunny no caminho, com raiva. Quando ela estava suficientemente longe, os três riram da situação, inclusive James. Apesar de estar junto com ela, Alice era um turbilhão bipolar, e ele já estava cansado dela.

- Vai sonhando, amor. – James sussurrou. – Bom! Depois desse, ah, furacão, farei minha pergunta para vocês: O que vocês fazem aqui? Está cedo, e eu só estava acordado porque tinha perdido o sono.

- Iríamos fazer a mesma pergunta para você, James. – Lucca finalmente disse algo. Ele era um menino introvertido, embora quando você o tivesse como amigo, ele continuava o mesmo, porém mais aberto. – Eu chamei Sunny para treinar para o jogo hoje à noite. Por sorte, em meu time, está o chalé de Apolo e Atena hoje. Vai ser divertido. – Lucca estatou.

- É, com certeza. Mas eu tenho um pressentimento ruim sobre hoje a noite. – Muitos poderiam achar besteira, mas James sempre acreditava em Sunny, afinal, ela era filha do deus dos oráculos. Devia ter alguma relação, né.

- Tipo o quê? – Lucca perguntou.

- Eu também sinto isso, Sunny. Mas não parece ter nada haver com o jogo em si. – James murmurou. Ele coçava a nuca com um assunto tão complicado. – Mas de qualquer maneira. Estamos aqui, no campo, todos tem suas armas em mãos. Podemos treinar, certo? Ainda é cedo para vestir nossas armaduras... Então, o que acham?

- Eu estou dentro. – Lucca assentiu e sorriu.

- É claro! – E Sunny também.

Logo, os três haviam se separado, e puxado suas armas, preparando-se para o embate. Mal eles sabiam, que eles teriam uma batalha maior que a da noite de hoje. Suas vidas se tornariam uma constante batalha.


	2. A Caça Interrompida

Ficamos treinando por um bom tempo. Eu, particularmente, acho que estava melhorando, mas só vou saber com certeza hoje a noite. Quando deu 11:00, eu me despedi dos meninos e voltei para o meu chalé para tomar um banho, afinal de contas treinar tanto faz a gente suar. Tomei meu banho e assim que sai, ouvi duas menininhas conversando. Uma delas era a mais nova integrante do nosso chalé, tinha sido reclamada a apenas dois dias.

-Nossa, eu achei tão legal você ter vindo parar no meu chalé. - Comentou a primeira menina, que deveria ter uns 11 anos.

-Eu também. Aqui é tudo tão brilhante. - Comentou a outra, olhando em volta. A outra riu.

-É mesmo. Ei, que tal irmos jogar vôlei? - Sugeriu a primeira.

-Ótima ideia. - Disse a novata, animada. As duas correram para fora, me deixando sozinha.

Sorri sozinha. As duas me lembraram de como eu era, quando tinha essa idade. E mais ainda, me lembraram do dia em que fui reclamada... Foi no mesmo dia em que cheguei ao Acampamento, trazida por um sátiro, que me salvou de três fúrias repugnantes. Durante a fogueira, eu me levantei para pegar mais marshmallows e um segundo depois ouvi várias exclamações de surpresa às minhas costas. Claro que na hora eu não entendi porque tinha um enorme e reluzente sol acima da minha cabeça, mas logo os campistas me explicaram que eu havia sido reclamada por Apolo.

Desde aquele dia o chalé 7 se tornou a minha casa, nos verões. Era onde eu me sentia mais confortável, onde eu sabia que podia ser eu mesma sem ser julgada por ninguém. E também era o lugar onde eu me sentia mais conectada ao meu pai... Mas não é sempre que isso é algo bom. Noite passada, por exemplo, não foi nada agradável.

_"Eu estava na Times Square, o lugar que eu mais amava no mundo (depois do Acampamento, claro). As luzes me encantavam, como sempre, mas a minha atenção estava na enorme loja da M&M's. Sorri radiante e corri para a loja. Assim que entrei, o cheiro maravilhoso de chocolate me rondou. Respirei fundo para aproveitar essa sensação e logo corri para os enormes tubos de M&M's. Quando estava prestes a colocar um monte de chocolate na boca, o sonho ficou turvo e no segundo seguinte a loja havia desaparecido._

_Olhei em volta, confusa, e vi que estava em uma praia deserta. Na verdade, parecia Malibu, mas as pessoas que normalmente a lotavam. Olhei em volta a procura de alguém e logo vi alguma coisa se aproximando. Momentos depois a imagem se tornou clara, era um carro conversível vermelho, que estava sendo dirigido por um homem loiro. Ah, não!_

_-Filhinha! Que bom te ver! - Disse Apolo animado, saindo do carro e vindo em minha direção._

_-Ah eu não acredito! - Exclamei, revoltada. - Você tinha que me tirar daquele sonho perfeito? Tinha mesmo, pai?_

_-Desculpe, Sun, mas foi preciso. - Ele respondeu, ficando sério. Respirei fundo e me acalmei um pouco._

_-Ok, o que é tão importante para me tirar do meu sonho de M&M's?Não me diga que foi saudades da sua amada filha. - Ironizei, sorrindo travessa. Ele sorriu torto para mim._

_-Estou sempre com saudades da minha loirinha favorita. - Ele brincou e eu ri. Ele suspirou, como se o que viesse a seguir não o agradasse. - Sunshine, precisamos conversar._

_-Não é isso que estamos fazendo? - Perguntei retoricamente. Ele me lançou um olhar severo e o sol que iluminava a praia se tornou insuportavelmente quente e quase me cegou. - Ok, desculpa. Vou falar sério agora._

_Imediatamente a luz e a temperatura voltaram ao normal._

_-Minha filha, algo grande está prestes a acontecer. Algo grande e perigoso. - Ele alertou. - E você estará envolvida nisso._

_-O que vai acontecer, pai? - Perguntei, tensa._

_-Não posso contar-lhe, minha querida. Mas esteja alerta, pois você passará por grandes provações. - Fiquei calada. Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer naquele momento. Minha mente estava em disparada, pensando em milhões de coisas que poderiam acontecer. Apolo notou a minha preocupação e acrescentou: - Fique calma, Sun. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu sei que você é capaz de vencer._

_-Não tenho tanta certeza. - Admiti._

_-Sun, você não é como os meus outros filhos. - Ele disse, tocando meu ombro, afetuosamente. - Você tem dons especiais._

_-Eu sei, mas não sou muito habilidosa em lutas com armas e o senhor sabe disso. - Enfatizei._

_-Você é uma arqueira maravilhosa e, como eu já disse, tem dons que mais nenhum semideus tem. Não se preocupe, loirinha, quando a hora chegar, saberá o que fazer. - Ele me assegurou, bagunçando os meus cabelos._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Certeza absoluta. - Ele se afastou e entrou no carro novamente. - Agora acorde, Sun, está na hora de treinar um pouco._

_Meu pai piscou para mim, deu a partida e sumiu no horizonte, na velocidade da luz."_

-Sunny! - Berrou alguém me despertando dos meus devaneios. Olhei em volta e vi a Julia, me olhando divertida. Juh Vernon é a minha melhor amiga, foi a primeira a me receber quando fui reclamada e desde somos inseparáveis.

-Ai, Lia, que susto! - Reclamei.

-Estava sonhando, loira? - Ela perguntou, sorrindo travessa.

-Só estava pensando, morena. - Respondi, dando de ombros.

-Você? Pensando? Deuses sejam louvados! Aconteceu um milagre! - Ela fingiu comemorar, berrando loucamente.

-Cala a boca, Julia! Vamos almoçar logo! - Mandei, empurrando-a para fora.

-Você só pensa em comer, Sunshine. - Caçoou ela, rindo.

-Não mandei você se calar? - Perguntei e ela riu mais ainda.

Nós duas fomos comer e depois disso passamos a tarde toda rondando pelo Acampamento. Praticamos arco-e-flecha, cavalgamos, jogamos basquete, andamos na praia e, principalmente, treinamos para o Caça Bandeira. Logo a noite, depois do jantar e da reunião em volta da fogueira, todos já estavam prontos para o jogo. A animação dos campistas era tanta que a euforia era quase palpável no ar.

Sem demora, todos fomos para a orla da floresta. Hoje os times eram: Nike, Apolo, Atena e Ares no time vermelho e Hermes, Afrodite, Hefesto e Dionísio no time azul. Quíron nos relembrou sobre as regras e deu os mesmo avisos de sempre. Depois de toda a enrolação ele soou o apito e todos se apressaram para entrar na floresta.

Eu seguia cautelosamente com James, Lucca e Lia ao meu lado, todos nós estávamos atentos a qualquer ruído. Sem o menor aviso, três membros do time azul saíram de trás das árvores e nos atacaram. Lia e James foram rápidos como um raio e nos defenderam bem a tempo. Assim que me recuperei do susto, fui à direção deles com Lucca, mas antes que pudesse atacar qualquer um dos três, uma faca passou voando pelo lado da minha cabeça e se cravou em uma árvore. Olhei para trás e vi Alice, sorrindo maleficamente.

-Hora de ver quem é a melhor, filha de Apolo. - Ela provocou, a voz fria como gelo.

-Cai dentro, biscate. - Respondi confiante, deixando-a vermelha de ódio.

Ela desferiu o primeiro golpe contra mim, mas eu defendi e quando estava a um segundo de atacá-la, uma voz ecoou pela mata, fazendo-me hesitar.

-James! Lucca! Sunshine! - Chamava Quíron, correndo em nossa direção com muita pressa. Ele parou ofegante na nossa frente. - Venham logo. É a Rachel.


	3. Talvez, a última vez

Lucca teve que admitir, Quíron havia dado-lhe um susto. Ele estava pronto para atacar e defender-se, e de repente, um centauro aparece e o interrompe. Era visível que Lucca ainda não tinha se acostumado à ideia de um centauro. Bastasse sua mãe, desaparecido havia tantos anos, havia se revelado uma deusa, ele tinha que lidar com o fato que ele batalharia criaturas e monstros e uma mitologia que há tanto, ele acreditava ser inexistente. Era como se seu mundo houvesse sido virado ao avesso. Mas não importa, ele adorava ser um semideus.

A batalha foi suspensa por breves segundos, mas Alice, apressada como era, quis fizer picadinhos de Sunny. Pessoalmente, Lucca não gostava muito da namorada de James. Ela era metida e insuportável. E Lucca odiava pessoas assim. Por isso, ele tinha tanta amizade com Sunshine. Ela, ao contrário de Alice, era calma (na maioria das vezes) e humilde. Exatamente como Lucca gostava. Já sobre James, eles não se conheciam muito, mas tinha, inexplicavelmente, um papo fluído quando se encontravam, além de se darem muito bem. Devia ser porque sua mãe, Nike, sempre acompanhava Atena em suas batalhas. Logo, os colegas do time de Alice a seguravam, com medo de quê Quíron os punisse mais tarde.

- Vamos logo. Não temos tempo a perder. - Avisou Quíron. Com isso, os três botaram-se a andar apressadamente em direção de onde Rachel estava.

- Eu só tenho uma pergunta. - Murmurou Sunshine, que estava logo do lado dele. James e Lucca estavam logo atrás. - Por que nós, e não outras pessoas?

Embora a pergunta houvesse sido feita num tom relativamente alto, Quíron ignorou. Lucca sentiu um arrepio na espinha, e rapidamente desviou o olhar para James, que não parecia estar nada melhor.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram na Casa, Lucca pensou que nunca estivera visto Rachel daquela maneira. Ela parecia doente, com um cobertor grosso envolvido em sua volta, e ela estava adormecida. Do seu lado, estava Argus, o guarda-costas do Acampamento. Para ele estar lá, algo muito ruim tinha acontecido. Logo, Sunny estava também ao lado de Rachel, passando a mão por cima da testa da Oráculo. James era o mais afastado de Rachel, provavelmente receoso que ele pudesse estragar algo.

- O que aconteceu com ela, Quíron? - Disse Sunny calma, mas abalada por dentro.

- Não sei exatamente. - Disse Quíron, calmamente. Ele não estava blefando. - Quando voltei para a Casa, Argus estava aqui com ela. E ela já estava assim.

Lucca podia sentir a tensão interminável pairando no ar. Sunshine usava seu poder de cura em Rachel, embora nada parecesse funcionar. James mantinha-se afastado, provavelmente vigiando se alguém poderia aparecer lá. Lucca era o único sem função naquele momento.

Até que o estranho e improvável aconteceu. Rachel, que há tanto tempo estava adormecida, abriu seus olhos sem aviso, dando uma longa tragada de ar. Tanto, que ambos Argus e Sunny se assustaram e afastaram-se. A oráculo logo se levantou, e apontou para Lucca.

- Filho de Nike, aproxime-se.

Lucca não queria. Ele tinha medo do que Rachel faria, e principalmente, do que ela falaria. Mas mesmo assim, ele se aproximou, ficando a somente 5 centímetros de distância dela. A garota ficou por dez segundos quieta, até que uma luz emanou de seu corpo, e palavras começaram a fluir de sua boca:

_Três heróis devem lutar,_

_Para a magia salvar._

_A vitória, o sol e a sabedoria, _

_Juntos salvarão a maioria._

_Uma caixa, encontrada deve ser,_

_Para mais um dia, podermos viver._

Logo então, Rachel caiu, desmaiada. O silêncio era geral na sala, e todos tinham a mesma expressão – Horror. Os minutos de silêncio no recinto pareciam horas incontáveis e inacabáveis. Mas logo, toda a tensão fora quebrada.

- Não pode ser. – James disse, incrédulo. – Acabamos de ter um grande conflito... Eu sei que outra profecia poderia ter aparecido rapidamente, mas não em questão de meses. – Sua expressão era uma mistura de medo com confusão.

- Eu nunca vi uma profecia aparecer tão rápido... Ainda mais depois de um conflito tão grande como foi aquele, em Manhattan. – Quíron parecia melhor. Só parecia.

- Calma pessoal. – Lucca finalmente disse algo, desde quando havia adentrado no local. – Eu sei. Todos estão com medo, imaginando o pior. Mas precisamos fazer duas coisas antes.

- E o que seriam, Luc? – Sunny tinha um ar de preocupação estampado no rosto.

- A primeira é entender a profecia. Não podemos fazer nada, sem antes entendê-la. – Lucca nunca havia sido assim, tão líder. Até ele estava assustado. – James? Você é o filho de Atena aqui.

- Vamos desde o começo. – James avisou. – "Três heróis devem lutar, para a Magia salvar". Nós somos três. E a única pessoa que lembra a Magia... É Hécate.

- A deusa da Magia... Droga! – Exclamou Sunshine.

- Pois é. Ela está em um grande problema, para nós termos que salvar a Magia, em si. – Lucca observou. – Mas por que nós?

- E por que Percy, Annabeth e os outros campistas foram escolhidos? É a mesma coisa. – James disse. Não era à toa que ele era filho de Atena. – Continuando... "A vitória, o sol e a sabedoria, juntos salvarão a maioria".

- Esses termos se referem à Nike, Apolo, e Atena. – Sunny rapidamente notou. – Coincidência ou não... Nossos pais.

- E é claro, pra termos que salvar a Magia, o mundo está em nossas mãos. – Lucca concluiu. – E a última parte?

- "Uma caixa, encontrada deve ser, para mais um dia, podermos viver". – Quando James terminou a profecia, seus olhos se tornaram ariscos e ele ficou mais nervoso. – Não pode ser... Ela não pode estar se referindo à...

- Caixa de Pandora. – Quíron finalmente saiu de seu estado quieto. Ele observava cautelosamente os heróis, que pensavam em como resolver tudo aquilo. – Ou a Jarra, como seria mais correto. O único problema é, onde?

- Isso é fácil responder.

Todos se assustaram com aquela voz, mística e desconhecida. No canto da sala, uma imagem se formava. Conforme ela ganhava foco, era possível notar um rosto. Um rosto e um fundo. Um rosto... E alguém acorrentado. Hécate.

- Mortais. Quíron. Há quanto tempo que nós não batalhamos? – O homem da foto tinha um sorriso que demonstrava zombaria contra Quíron. Eles deviam ser inimigos.

- Perses. Titã da Destruição. E há quanto tempo você não tem importância nenhuma? Ah, claro. Desde sempre. – Quíron, apesar de zombar de Perses, permanecia sério.

- Eu não vim discutir com você, centauro. O que quero aqui, são eles. – E então, ele apontou para os três jovens presentes. – Vocês vão morrer nessa busca. – Todos ficaram em silêncio quando o Titã falou isso. – Ou, vocês tem um chance de virarem meus escravos quando eu finalmente for reconhecido por matar Hécate, e dominar esse mundo. – E com isso, ele deu uma risada que seria possível até dar medo em Argus. – A questão é: Vocês estão prontos?

- Perses. – James tomou a frente, falando diretamente com ele. – Tudo isso é uma questão de ego, para provar sua inferioridade?

- CALADO, MORTAL! – Com sorte, ninguém ouviria aquele berro de Perses. – Eu vou ser claro com vocês: Eu quero a Caixa de Pandora. Em sete dias. E esse tempo é maior que a maioria. – Ele disse. – Vocês me encontraram no Monte McDowell, em Phoenix. E não tentem nenhuma gracinha. – Perses avisou. Havia algo em sua voz que assustava todos. – Sem caixa, sem Hécate. – Perses, então, finalizou. – E o tempo começa... Agora.

E com isso, a fumaça que estava em volta daquela "miragem" desapareceu, e logo sua imagem também. Todos estavam boquiabertos e com medo. Lucca logo ficou na frente de todos, e começou a falar.

- Escutem. Embora tenhamos uma semana, é pouco. Se não conseguirmos nesse tempo, estamos mortos. – Lucca mantinha contato visual com todos, passando otimismo para eles, o que era um de seus poderes principais. – O que não pode acontecer, é o Acampamento inteiro ficar sabendo disso. Ninguém fora desta sala pode saber, pois se isso acontecesse, seria um caos total. Imagine como ficariam os filhos dela? – Lucca avisou, dando entonação no "Ninguém". – Por isso, partiremos amanhã de manhã, antes do amanhecer. Descansem, por pelo duas horas. Mas, deve-se também arrumar as malas, claro que, sem ninguém desconfiar. Antes que todos acordem, devemos estar para fora daqui.

Sem hesitação, os outros heróis concordaram com Lucca. James demonstrava segurança, mas ele dava leves tremidas de relance. Sunny estava claramente bem, embora houvesse preocupação em seu rosto. Logo, Quíron fez um sinal de "vá" para Lucca, e ele, acompanhado de seus amigos, saíram.

Lucca tinha uma mistura de emoções dentro de si. Medo, frustração, animação... Tudo em uma só hora. Aquela missão tinha atingido ele em cheio, assim como tinha atingido seus amigos. Os três ficaram em silêncio por todo o caminho até seus chalés, inundados de pensamentos em suas mentes. O silêncio permaneceu, até que chegara a hora de eles se separarem. James e Sunny aparentavam estarem melhores, com sorrisos no rosto. Lucca estava ainda em choque com tudo aquilo, permanecendo com um ar mais sério.

- Nos encontramos próximo da saída. – Sussurrou James, com um ar mais sério agora. – Sejam discretos e rápidos, e peguem somente o necessário. Teremos somente seis dias, contando a partir de amanhã. – James cautelosamente fitava seus futuros companheiros de guerra, observando cada expressão deles.

- Combinado. – Disse Lucca.

- Deixe comigo. – Sunny finalizou.

E assim, os três se separaram, cada um para seu chalé. Lucca podia sentir o mesmo que Atlas sentia. Parecia que ele carregava o mundo em suas costas. Ele não era grande coisa, conforme ele mesmo pensava. Em sua visão, ele era somente um garoto, filho de uma deusa menor. Por que ele?

Eram perguntas assim que o fizeram demorar para pegar no sono. Após ter arrumado sua mala, que continha Néctar e Ambrósia, itens necessários em qualquer missão. Em seu quadril, ele tinha seu cinto, que servia de suporte para sua adaga. No pescoço, ele carregava o medalhão que o pai havia lhe dado.

Lucca nunca havia entendido o porquê daquele medalhão. O item poderia ser aberto, mas dentro de si, não havia nada. Nem uma foto, nem nada. Somente um V. Ele não conseguiria entender.

Quando Lucca finalmente caíra no sono, ele recebera uma mensagem. O jovem sabia que era comum aos semideuses terem pesadelos, mas desta vez, aquilo não era um pesadelo. Era uma mensagem.

Fora claro para ele que Hécate conversava com ele.

- Lucca, filho de Nike. – A deusa disse, calmamente. – Eu não tenho muito mais força. E principalmente, não tenho muito mais tempo. Então somente ouça. – Lucca se questionava como ela poderia estar tão calma. Se fosse ele, estaria tentando se livrar. – Não existe uma maneira para eu sair daqui. Essa corrente que me envolve é poderosa, e não há maneira que eu a quebre. Mas vocês, heróis, podem quebrá-la. – Murmurou Hécate. – Mas vocês devem ser rápidos. Assim como Perses disse, não tentem enganá-lo. Tragam-no a Jarra, mas não a abra, de maneira alguma. Ela pode acabar com o mundo que conhecemos. – Após isso, uma interrupção aconteceu, mas logo a "conexão" foi estabelecida novamente. – Quando vocês finalmente me encontrarem, vocês devem derrotá-lo. Se falharem, ele usará meu poder e a Jarra para causar o Caos no mundo. – Hécate demonstrava cansaço físico extremo, por usar parte de sua pequena porção de poder restante. – Eu tenho somente três coisas para falar à vocês. A primeira é: Eu tenho o transporte de vocês, e ele é individual. O nome dele é Hippalectryon. Ele é uma parte cavalo, e a outra, galinha. Será muito útil. – Hécate fez uma pausa, mas logo voltou. – A segunda coisa é: Vocês devem ir para Miami. Embora eu não tenha a certeza, desconfio que a Jarra esteja lá. – Hécate fitava Lucca, que deveria estar suando. – A última coisa é: Sobreviva. – E então, Luc sentiu um arrepio percorreu a espinha dele, que acordou com aquele som estranho. Ele olhou em volta, e todos de seu chalé dormiam. Julgando pela escuridão, ele ainda tinha três horas antes do amanhecer. "Hora de começar", pensou ele.

Uma hora depois, suas coisas estavam prontas, embora não fossem muitas. Logo, ele se levantou, e cautelosamente, andou até a porta do chalé. Antes de sair, ele não pode evitar de virar seus olhos para trás e observar, talvez uma última vez, o chalé de sua mãe. Porque em seu coração, aquela seria a última vez.


End file.
